Despedida de soltero
by Deranged of Yaoi
Summary: Len se casa... Yoh organiza una despedida de soltero en donde horo piensa recuperar a su amado... Pilika sufre muuucho mucho y hay lemon... yaoi... y... no se, solo lean si les interesa.
1. Chapter 1

No voy a poner estupideces por que supongo que solo vos lo vas a leer… solo puedo decir que….

SK NO ME PERTENECE PERO ESTE FIC SI, Y COMO ES MIOOOOO ENTONCES VOY A HACER LO QUE SE ME CANTE, POR ESO ES QUE HORO VA A SALIR DE UNA TORTA! Jajajajajajajaaa… ja

Advertencias:

Lemon (más adelante)

Yaoi

Muerte (supongo que después se van a dar cuenta)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cap 1: PRE-despedida de soltero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mañana en un pequeño departamento (vaya uno a saber en que parte de japon estaba) se escucha una voz chillona que grita de alegria.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA ACEPTADO! (oó)

-no crees que tendrías que haber esperado que el te lo propusiera…

-no, el no es de demostrar esas cosas, pero ya vez que acepto!

-… si…

-que pasa?

-nada… "claro… como carajo quieres que te diga que odio que me lo hayas sacado y que además ahora… ahora… TE VAS A CASAR CON EL!"

-AH, hermanito, me tienes que acompañar a elegir el vestido!

-q… que?

-si, nada mejor que un hermano para que me acompañe a hacer estas cosas! "jajajaja, si hermanito, muérete de envidia! GANE! Ahora len es mío!"

-… no seria mejor una amiga? Una… mujer?

-no no, eres mi hermano mayor y quiero que estés con migo para preparar todo!

-ah… "por que mejor no dices que quieres que te lleve las bolsas con ropa que el te va a comprar"

-bueno, lo llamo… anda preparándote para salir

-ok… ok…

-NO!

-QUE?

-me tengo que bañar, mejor lo llamas tu y le preguntas a que hora nos juntamos en el parque

-… que? Por que yo?

-por que si… dale, yo me voy a bañar

-…

----- en el teléfono -----

ring ring… (Si, si, como en todos los teléfonos)

-hola?

-h… hola len

-horo?

-si…

-que… quieres?

-mmm no se, me dieron ganas de llamar al futuro marido de mi hermana…

-… horo… yo…

-naaaa, mentira, solo te llamo por que pilika me dijo que quería saber a que hora se iban a encontrar

-que? Y por que no llamo ella? Eso no te incumbe a vos…

-ya conoces a pilika, quiere refregarme su 'trofeo'

-trofeo? Jajaja, eso soy para vos?

-para ella len… para ella

-ok ok, no me voy a poner a discutir con tigo por estupideces!

-bueno, como quieras, me puedes decir así me voy a cambiar?

-dile que dentro de 2 horas en el parque, le vas a decir?

-si… si… le voy a decir aunque no quiera

-… horo…

-que?

-estas enojado no?

-no tao… te vas a casar con mi hermana menor… por que tendría que estar enojado?

-por lo que paso hace 6 meses?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FLASH-BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-NO, no voy a bañarme con vos!

-vamos len! Desde que somos chicos que lo hacemos!

-exacto! No somos chicos, es diferente!

-… acaso te da vergüenza? Jajajaja, el gran tao tiene vergüenza?

-… mejor me voy

-no me obligues a hacerlo por las malas!

-por las malas?

-si!

-por favor jaja! no me hagas reír!

-quieres ver? Yo puedo con alguien como tu lensito!

-no me llames así!

-ok ok… no te chives (yo nunca digo eso… pero vaya a saber uno por que lo escribí)

-_que puedes hacer con migo… horokeu…_ (Con esa voz sensual que nunca escuche pero que me encantaría escuchar)

-_lo que tu quieras… tiburón_… (Con la misma voz que len solo que esta no me importaría mucho si no la escucho jejeje)

-_lo… que… yo… quiera?_

-_si… todo… lo que quieras que te haga_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN FLASH-BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Siempre yo cagando los momentos románticos)

-NO, no es por eso len… no… ok?

-…

-oye… me voy

-bien… chau

-chau

-------fin de la charla en el telefono-------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hay len… sabes lo que haces?

-si hermana…

-seguro? El compromiso es algo muy importante…

-ya se…

-no la amas tanto como para casarte…

-que?

-estoy segura de que no es a ella a quien amas

-…

-vez… déjame adivinar…

-adivinar que?

-horokeu, verdad?

-que? Que hay con ese baka?

-es a el a quien amas len?

-…

-… no importa… solo quiero que reflexiones acerca de lo que estas haciendo

-si acepte es por algo hermana, ya no te metas…

-de acuerdo, pero sabes que nuestra madre esta muy emocionada… no quiero que arruines tu vida solo por complacerla (exacto, siempre terminan arruinándote la vida)

-ya se… me tengo que ir

-cuídate len

-si…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"como demonios sabe eso? Acaso se entero de lo que paso con horo?... no… nadie lo sabe excepto pilika… ella nos encontró…"

-LEN! AMORRRR! (Le cocería la boca!)

-hola… "que?" hola… horo

-mmm, hola

-que hace el acá?

-yo puedo decírtelo, pilika quiere que la acompañe a todos lados para ver lo que le vas a comprar… que tierno no?

-… pilika… no veo necesario que el te acompañe

-CLARO QUE SI! Después de todo es mi hermanito mayor y tiene que estar presente en todo momento

-… pilika…

-no, déjala… si total tengo tiempo de sobra ahora que no entrenamos, perdón… entreno…

-ves el lado positivo hermano? Ahora vas a poder pasar las tardes mirando TV o haciendo nada…

-por?

-que? Acaso no le contaste amor?

-…

-claro… ya no se hablan… bueno, len me pidió que viviéramos solos en un departamento (hija de puta, soy muy masoquista ¬¬')

-a… ah, que… bueno? Digo… que bien!

-… "por que mejor no dices que me obligaste a comprar un departamento para vivir y poder torturarme con mayor facilidad…" es verdad…

-ves? Es una muy buena noticia!

-si… lo es…

-bueno, va a ser mejor que nos apuremos

-si…

-CLARO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Después que la perra se probó más de medio millón de vestidos y se los mostró al pobre de horito fueron a casa de yoh, en donde estaba len esperando hace ya más de 3 horas)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ya era hora!

-perdón amor es que tarde un poco en elegir el vestido

-dios, me traes como mula de carga! "estuvimos 5 horas en el mismo local solo para que se elija el vestido mas costoso y mas feo!"

-y… compraste algo?

-QUE NO ME VES? Parezco una de las mulas de San Martín cuando cruzo la cordillera! (La verdad no se bien si fueron mulas con San Martín… me importa un comino la historia nacional argentina)

-… ok…

-OYE HORO!

-que yoh?

-estábamos convenciendo a len de hacer una despedida de soltero!

-EH? CON MUJERES DESNUDAS Y TODO?

-¬¬' pajero… (Si no saben que es… significa "calentón")

-siii, todas las que queramos horo!

-SIII, FIESTA DE SOLTERO!

-no… yo no quiero esas cosas

-vamos, va a ser tu ultima noche soltero, vas a poder hacer todo por ultima vez

-pero yoh…

-"hey… no esta mal… si hacen una fiesta yo… yo puedo aprovechar la situación para hacer que len reaccione y que deje a pilika"

-oye horo… horo… HOROOOOOO!

-QUE?

-a ver para cuando te encuentras una novia no?

-ehh… ryu… es que… "mmm veamos a ver si funciona" YO YA TENGO NOVIA!

-QUEEEE?

-"que? Que… el… tiene? Naaa... debe ser una broma… o no?" JAJAJAJA, si… si horo, si vas a tener novia y todo…

-que? No me crees… tao?

-no!

-que… acaso estamos celosos?

-CLARO QUE NO, POR QUE IBA YO A ESTAR CELOSO DE UN FRACASADO COMO TU! ME VOY A CASAR HORO, ME VOY A CASAR CON TU! HERMANA!

-SI CLARO, AL MENOS YO NO ME CASO SABIENDO QUE VOY A ARRUINAR MI VIDA, Y ADEMAS YO SI AMO A ESA PERSONA!

(Silencio incomodo)

-bueno… creo que mejor nos vamos a… otro lado jijijiji

-no, esta bien yoh, ya me tengo que ir a casa, jun debe estar esperando… creo que hace 3 hormas que tenia que estar allá, chau

Se despidió de todos y se fue rumbo a su casa pensando en las palabras del ainu

* * *

Bueno, ya me canse de escribir, prometo que el lemon va a compensar lo asqueroso de este cap! Dejen reviews si quieren lemon o algo así!

_**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	2. Chapter 2

No voy a poner estupideces por que supongo que solo vos lo vas a leer… solo puedo decir que….

SK NO ME PERTENECE PERO ESTE FIC SI, Y COMO ES MIOOOOO ENTONCES VOY A HACER LO QUE SE ME CANTE, POR ESO ES QUE HORO VA A SALIR DE UNA TORTA! Jajajajajaaa… ja.. ja.. ja?

Advertencias:

Lemon (más adelante)

Yaoi

Muerte (supongo que después se van a dar cuenta)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cap 2: PRE-despedida de soltero 2ª parte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de la "confesión" que dio horo-horo, Len ya estaba en su casa tomando una ducha.

Se enjabonaba el cuerpo cuando comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido hace 6 meses en las aguas termales.

----Flash Back----

Ahora el silencio reinaba el lugar, solo se oían las pequeñas burbujas que producía horo bajo el agua.

-Baka... por que eres tan molesto siempre?

-¿? –Saliendo a la superficie- no soy molesto, solo que eres un gatito malhumorado.

-G-gatito? Quien te crees puercoespín?

- -o- me aburres, hace rato estabas mas... "divertido"

-... si te aburro tanto... entonces vete a divertir CON YOH!

-Pero...

Antes de terminar la frase, Len se levanto dispuesto a irse.

-No!-dijo sujetándolo- solo me aburro cando peleamos-lo atrajo por la espalda y lo abrazo con fuerza- mejor... _sigamos con lo nuestro_ si?

-... su-suéltame horo-horo... que-intentas hacer?

-jugar con tigo... acaso no quieres gatito gruñón?

-yo...

El peliazul lo abrazo aun mas abajo (de las caderas) y este volteo para quedar frente a su pecho

-Si que has crecido... baka-sonrojándose- quieres "_hacerlo_"?

-Por supuesto –bajo sus manos hasta tocar su trasero- eres hermoso neko-chan

-H-horo –jadeo

Descendieron hasta quedar sentados en el agua. Len sentándose sobre las piernas del otro.

-Tu toalla esta muy bien anudada ToT

-Eres un inútil-soltando el nudo-y demasiado fácil –tocándole la parte privada por debajo de la dichosa toalla

-Mmmm –hizo un gesto de placer- gatito travieso

-Es tan –cerrando los ojos- grande

-Y todo para ti amor

-A... mor?

Sonrió y apoyó al chino en un costado mientras lo tocaba en diferentes zonas

-Q-que haces? –horo acercaba los labios al miembro semi-erecto- eso es asqueroso!

-Iie... –introduciéndolo en su boca y dándole un pequeño mordisquito con los labios- Mmremmlm –saboreándose –delicioso

----Fin del Flash Back----

-Horo –Susurro

Puso su mano derecha sobre su pene y comenzó a tocarse luego de recordar la excitante escena pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacia retiro la mano del lugar, prendió el agua fría y se arrodillo en la tina.

Pronto comenzaron a correr gotas por sus mejillas que no eran precisamente del agua de la ducha.

-Te-sollozo- odio...

--------------------------------

(Con horo)

Se encontraba recostado en su futon planeando una cruel venganza contra el chino pero nada se le ocurría, muy en el fondo no quería hacerlo, lo quería para el, era su neko-chan aunque no iba a ser posible.

-Len... –apretó los puños- te odio...

----- Al otro día-----

horo despertó ya arropado y con su pijama puesto, cosa extraña ya que el no recordaba haberse cambado.

Se sentó en el futon mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

-Nani? –apoyo la mano a un lado sintiendo un bulto- Ó.ò

-Giro tembloroso la cabeza y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver quien era.

Continuara...

Bien, se que no es largo, pero como ya lo termine quiero hacer algo de suspenso XDD no esta el lemon entero, lo se, es que quiero guardarlo para el final... no se

Estoy de mini vacaciones así que seguro el domingo actualizo, es que ando dando vueltas en la facultad de mi hermana XDD si, soy ociosa!

Bien, espero muchos reviews!

(P/D: han notando cuanto progrese en mi escritura? XDD Igual el primer cap era un borrador viejo XD, al parecer les gusto por eso lo continuo)

_**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	3. Chapter 3

No voy a poner estupideces por que supongo que solo vos lo vas a leer… solo puedo decir que….

SK NO ME PERTENECE PERO ESTE FIC SI, Y COMO ES MIOOOOO ENTONCES VOY A HACER LO QUE SE ME CANTE, POR ESO ES QUE HORO VA A SALIR DE UNA TORTA! Jajajajajaaa… ja.. ja.. ja?

Advertencias:

Lemon (más adelante)

Yaoi

Muerte (vamos a dejar que el destino y las lectoras lo decidan)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cap 3: PRE-despedida de soltero 3ª parte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Q-que… haces aquí? –tartamudeo

-Yoh dijo que pasara la noche en la pensión, pero no quedaban habitaciones libres, por eso… estoy aquí

El peliazul volvió a recostarse con tranquilidad colocando sus brazos en la nuca.

-Espero que seas muy feliz len-sonrió ampliamente- y que hagas muy feliz a pilika

-de…veras?

-Sip!-lo miro como si nada ocurriera- si se aman no puedo hacer nada.

-Por que?-dijo casi gritando- si puedes hacer algo, solo que no quieres! No tienes losaos… los… huevos para hacerlo

-Pero len… -volteo quedando frente a frente- sabes que los tengo y además no voy a hacer algo que no quieras… tampoco pretendo lastimarla- sea acerco a su oído- ya me resigne a tenerte.

-…….- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el sentimiento de tristeza lo agobio completamente. Lentamente comenzó a mover su mano, la cual temblaba y toco levemente la mejilla del otro- no quiero… que lo hagas baka… por que yo… te…

-Buen día chicos! –interrumpió yoh- escuche voces y pens…-viendo la escena- O.o lo siento, vuelvo… en otro momento! –dio media vuelta y volvió por donde vino

-n.n' NO INTERRUMPES NADA YOH! Nee? Neko-chan

-me voy –respondió molesto y con la mirada oscurecida

-pero que ibas a decirme? LEN! –logro gritar antes de que el chino saliera dando un portazo- baka… -pensó

-------- A la hora del almuerzo ---------

-Ya esta la cena joven yoh –decía tamao sonrojada

-De acuerdo! nOn

-Podría avisarle al joven len? Es que no lo encuentro…

-O.o sip! Yo lo busco! –Saliendo de la pensión - ya se donde encontrarte –pensó mientras comenzaba a correr

A los pocos metros llego hasta un pequeño terreno repleto de distintos árboles.

-Len! Es hora de comer! –gritaba mientras se adentraba en el lugar- vamos!

No escucho nada, decidió fijarse en los árboles

-Len? -diviso algo en la parte mas alta de un cerezo. De un salto subió hacia allí quedando frente al "bultito"

-Que ocurre len? –vio como tenia la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas- estas…?-escucho un sollozo- l-len… -apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza y lo acaricio- cuéntame…

-El y-ya no me… pero… yo si, es solo que… no se si debamos… -yoh lo interrumpió

-Yo creo que el te ama, el echo de que ambos sean hombres no importa… pero por que… por que te casas con pilika? –cuestiono preocupado

-Amenazo con decirle a mi padre y no… no lo entendería, de seguro me obligaría a volver… -lo abrazo- no quiero que nos separen

-Horo no permitiría que eso pasara, y nosotros tampoco, si te casas… eso los separará por completo

-Yo-sollozo- veré que hago…

-Bien! Vamos a comer, tamao hizo algo delicioso!

Sonrieron y se dirigieron a la pensión

------- Una vez allí--------

Horo estaba sentado en la entrada cuando vio llegar a yoh y len sonrientes, cosa que lo hizo sospechar (paranoico XD)

-Len! –lo llamo y fue ignorado

-… -éste paso por un lado de su amigo pero lo sujetó y atrajo hacia el

-No me ignores tiburón! –haciendo un puchero- Ana nos ordeno limpiar los bajos termales

-Aun no comí –se sonrojo al ver la cercanía de sus cuerpos- s-suéltame baka!

-Jeje, no te esponjes chinito lindo, yo tampoco comí… y si queremos hacerlo debemos limpiar

-…-miro a yoh quien le dedico una sonrisa picara y entro a la pensión- de acuerdo…

Se dirigieron al baño dispuestos a sacar el agua de los pequeños pozos. Una vez que lo hicieron colocaron líquidos de limpieza en un balde y comenzaron a fregar el interior.

Len tenía una esponja con la cual cuidadosamente frotaba el fondo

-No seas delicado gatito! –salpicándolo con espuma- que tengo hambre!

Por otro lado, el chino le arrojo su esponja y fue devuelta con brusquedad.

-Quieres pelear hoto? –levantándose- eres realmente un inmaduro!

-Tu eres un malhumorado! –quedando frente a frente. Dio un paso y accidentalmente resbaló son algo de jabón, cayendo sobre el peliviolaceo –Tsk…

-Baka… -Intento ponerse de pie pero el bien formado cuerpo del otro lo detuvo –q-que… int-entas? –sonrojándose

Continuara…

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA lemon o no lemon? Esa es la cuestión… díganme quieren lemon? PUES DEJEN REVIEWS! Quiero llegar a los 10 reviews por cap YoY pero bueno, veremos si me los dan actualizare rápido!

Asi que ya saben, dejen sus comentarios… se que el cap es muy corto pero así hay mas suspenso XDDD prometo que se pondrá mejor y divertido (riéndose sola)

_**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	4. Chapter 4

No voy a poner estupideces por que supongo que solo vos lo vas a leer… solo puedo decir que….

SK NO ME PERTENECE PERO ESTE FIC SI, Y COMO ES MIOOOOO ENTONCES VOY A HACER LO QUE SE ME CANTE, POR ESO ES QUE HORO VA A SALIR DE UNA TORTA! Jajajajajaaa… ja.. ja.. ja?

Advertencias:

Lemon (más adelante)

Yaoi

Muerte (vamos a dejar que el destino y las lectoras lo decidan)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cap 4: despedida de soltero 1ª parte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Len… -se miraron por unos segundos y lentamente sus bocas fueron acercándose- ai… sh –las palabras fueron cortadas por los labios del chino- mmm… -ambas lenguas jugaban divertidas.

Al separarse por falta de aire horo noto lo sonrojado que se encontraba su neko-chan y lo agitado de su respiración. Lo toco cuidadosamente en el pecho como si fuera a ser rechazado, pero no fue así.

Len solo cerró sus ojos, suspiro excitado y apretó la esponja que se encontraba en su puño derecho, provocando al usui. Éste tomo a "la presa" por el cuello, lamiéndolo y dejando pequeñas marquitas rojas.

-N-no… luego… se darán…cuenta

-Y? –pregunto posponiendo el asunto- no te gusta?

-Hai… demo… -sin querer levanto su rodilla quedando entre las piernas de horo

-mmm-gimió- sigues igual de osado que la primera vez, verdad? –gatito travieso…

El chino recordó nuevamente todos los gemidos, penetradas, excitándose y haciéndole saber al peliazul de ello.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le bajo los pantalones, quitándole los calzoncillos en el camino. Pero fue empujado por el menor, que se volteó y se puso en 4 patas deleitando a hoto con la visión

-Kawaii neko-chan –paso un dedo por su entrada, se quito los pantalones, luego se arrodillo tras él tomándolo por las caderas y las presiono hacia atrás, penetrándolo agresivamente.

-Ah! –Grito len- más despacio

A la segunda penetrada sus brazos temblaron y se debilitaron; su parte delantera quedo en el suelo y su trasero levantado (así/) lo cual facilito el agarre de horo a sus pequeñas caderas y pudo masturbarlo al mismo tiempo.

-----

El peliviolaceo reprimía los gemidos para que nadie escuchara, el ruidito de su trasero siendo débil pero rápidamente golpeado por la pelvis del peliazul era inevitable.

Unos 10 excitantes minutos después horo dejo de penetrarlo introduciendo por completo su pene y eyaculando en su interior.

Se limpiaron, vistieron y salieron a comer dejando todo a medio terminar, no podían quedarse allí juntos mas tiempo.

----- En la sala ------

Estaba silencioso el lugar. Había llegado pilika y todo era tensión entre el trío, en especial por un par de "síntomas" que delataban a los "amantes"

El usui se estaba quitando la cinta de la frente debido al calor, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y parecía muy cansado. Por otro lado el tao transpiraba, su respiración aun estaba demasiado agitada, la incomodidad en su parte trasera lo hacia moverse constantemente y sin mencionar que ambos estaban mojados y llenos de jabón.

Pilika mantenía sus puños apretados bajo la mesa y sonreía tontamente para disimular.

-Mañana por la mañana será nuestra boda len!-dijo- - -silencio sepulcral

-Es verdad len-chan! –Dijo horo- debes estar muy feliz!

-…- el silencio reino unos segundos

-Claro que esta feliz –contesto la peliazul- verdad len?

-Lo siento, perdí el apetito –se levanto y fue hacia la habitación.

Al llegar cayo rendido sobre la cama boca abajo, sintió el aroma de horo en el lugar, provocándole nuevamente ese sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Gomen neko-chan –escucho tras el, aun así no volteo a ver, una sola persona lo llamaba de esa manera y no quería verlo- pilika quiere que bajes, de seguro quiere que vayas con ella

-no

-no que mi gatito? –se acerco a la cama

Cuando estuvo por tocarle la espalda len le grito y salio cubriendo su mirada

En ese momento, una gran sonrisa cubrió el rostro de horo… tenia una idea.

------ A la noche -------

-Buen día hoto! –chillaba yoh

-yoh… es de noche y nos vimos todo el día…

-Lo se! Oye, estas listo? Ya fueron por len!

-Claro… gracias por ayudarme yoh

-O,o a que? –Sonrisa picara –jijiji

Ambos reían animados pero la voz de horo-horo se torno macabra y tenebrosa

-TT no me asustes!

------- en un edificio abandonado ------

-No puedo creer que me ataran malditos! Juro que voy a matarlos cuando me libere!

-No te enojes pue' será divertido –ajustando la venda de los ojos

Lo sentaron en una silla y lo amarraron muy bien ya que no colaboraba (N/A: - déjate llevar len! XD)

Unos minutos mas tarde alguien llego en silencio, le hizo una seña a los demás, asintieron y se marcharon.

Todo estaba en profundo silencio cuando esa persona se subio al regazo del chino.

-Q-que…?

El sujeto tomo sus manos (las de len), las desato y las coloco en su trasero, len, tieso como tabla pronto comenzó a temblar

De repente lo obligaron a masajear el redondo músculo, reaccionando agresivamente.

-N-n… y…-respiraba agitado y los temblores eran cada vez mas rápidos.

El extraño se acerco a uno de sus oídos y dijo suavemente

-No estas acostumbrado a ser el seme… verdad?... len tao

Continuara…

Y? Que les pareció? Damas y… oby XDDD (gomen -) además de extremadamente corto? Jeje… bueno, hago lo que puedo -- en realidad ya lo tengo terminado pero como era corto los hago así de chicos –o- se que es una /pii/ leer tan poco pero - los compensaré en un cap lindo lindo que esta por llegar! (jajajajja… ja… ja?)

Mmmm esta bien, los dejo hasta el próximo cap, no se cuando lo subo por que quiero hacer un par de cosas y tengo algo de tarea… en realidad estoy al divino botón pero XD me da pereza

Ya saben, dejen sus reviews!

Y si estan muy ociosas entren a ver mi pag! Y vean algunos de mis fan arts! groups. msn. com/ -YaOi- / imagenesfanart .msnw (solo saquen los espacios)

_**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	5. Chapter 5

No voy a poner estupideces por que supongo que solo vos lo vas a leer… solo puedo decir que….

SK NO ME PERTENECE PERO ESTE FIC SI, Y COMO ES MIOOOOO ENTONCES VOY A HACER LO QUE SE ME CANTE, POR ESO ES QUE HORO VA A SALIR DE UNA TORTA! Jajajajajaaa… ja.. ja.. ja?

Advertencias:

Lemon

Yaoi

Muerte (XDD lo siento, pero prefiero dejarla vivir y sufrir)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cap 5: despedida de soltero penúltima parte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-H-horo? Sal de encima mío, eres un idiota, todos lo son! Ya sácame esto y déjame ir!

-No no lencito, hay que seguir el plan

-Mañana voy a casarme, lo tengo decidido, así que déjenme! –gritó el chino

-Con más razón necesitas una buena despedida de soltero y yo te daré la mejor –refutó el mayor

-N-no, mañana temprano… es la boda, no me quedare aquí…

-Shh… -Le quitó la venda de los ojos- puedes irte… cuando terminemos.

-Horo…-sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal y su boca se secó, obligándolo a pasar la lengua por sus labios.

-Sexy eh? Me vestí para ti –presumiendo un pantalón de cuerno negro ajustado y una camisa de mismo color sin abotonar, dejando su pecho al descubierto (N/A: tampoco tiene esa cosa en la cabeza)

-Y-yo… -cambió su expresión a una mas seria- pareces un sadomasoquista haciendo una de sus sesiones

-Como lo adivinaste? –sonrisa pervertida

-… -su rostro palideció por completo- que?

-Así es… me las vas a pagar todas len tao. Te golpearé, sentirás la excitación que sentía cuando no estabas y tenía esos sueños eróticos! –Rió macabramente- prepárate! –golpeando el puño contra la palma de su mano.

-No! –forcejeando- onegai!

El Usui notó como Len temblaba aun más, cosa que lo hizo sentir culpable

Al diablo con el plan, su bebé estaba realmente asustado.

-Neko-chan –acarició su cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorrito- gomen… no te asustes (N/A: hoto es más bueno que el pan T-T)

Fue en vano… la cara del chino se torno triste y algo enojada

-A pesar de que quise terminar con esto casándome… continuas molestando! No comprendes lo que significa para mi enamorarme de mi mejor amigo? Lo que me haría mi padre?

Ahora lo comprendía… la culpa era de su padre, ese extraño comportamiento para con el los últimos meses… el casa… miento…

Apoyó la mano en la mejilla tibia del menor y con el dedo acarició la suave piel hasta que algo la humedeció. Con cuidado levantó el rostro notando como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de aquellos ojos ámbar.

Decidido soltó las sogas que ataban a Len a la silla para luego dar media vuelta e irse, después de todo no era su intención obligarlo ni herirlo.

-Si quieres te llevo tiburón –paró en seco esperando una respuesta seguramente negativa- hay toda una fiesta esperándote y no quiero que llegues tarde

-… baka… -caminó rápidamente y abrazo al peliazul por la espalda

-…L…len?

-Se que soy débil, aunque ya lo haya enfrentado… esto es algo mas serio, hay… hay amor de por medio, por que yo… ¡Te amo y no quiero perderte!

-…- tenía que demostrarle lo que significaba para el, pero el silencio se hizo presente mientras lo analizaba y fue mal interpretado por el chino, quien pensó que esos eran los verdaderos sentimientos de horo-horo. (N/A: o sea ninguno)

-Realmente te importa poco que me case, por momentos pensaba o quería pensar que bromeabas al tratarme como si nada frente a ella…

-Neko… espera un segu-- -fue interrumpido

-Deja de mentirme! Para lo único que me necesitas es para saciar tu maldito y repugnante apetito sexual!

-Ahora me escuchas maldita sea –lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos- te amo! Planee esto para convencerte de que dejes a pilika y te quedes con migo pero siempre te encierras en tu burbuja pensando en que la gente solo se te acerca con lastima o intenciones de lastimarte y no es así… te amo demasiado, sino por que demonios crees que tenia esas enormes ganas de hacerte el amor?

-Y-y…

-Te deseo, me gusta ser el único que te vuelva loco, te desnude, penetre y haga gemir como un dulce gatito en celo! –Respiró profundo- lo eres todo para mi… amor.

Aquella palabra dio fin al discurso, o al menos len lo terminó al tirarse sobre horo y besándolo como nunca.

Sus lenguas desesperadas se abrazaban dentro de las bocas provocando que la saliva cayera por una pequeña comisura y resbalara hacia el mentón del chino.

Al separarse por falta de aire, dando grandes bocanadas al respirar.

Unos pálidos brazos rodearon el cuello del mayor y éste sujetó aquel pequeño y redondo trasero con deseo. A paso lento, horo-horo llevaba en sus brazos al peliviolaceo hasta el auto, donde los mullidos asientos de cuero los esperaban ansiosos.

-Siquiera formalizamos la relación y ya estamos haciéndolo de nuevo… estoy fuera de mis límites minino

-Baka… -se sentó sobre él, que estaba en el asiento del conductor. Presionó un botón y reclinó lo más que pudo el dichoso asiento- acaso… -movió en círculos su pelvis sobre el pene del peliazul- no te excito? –puso su mejor cara de niño inocente.

-K-kuso… tienes suerte de no poder quedar embarazado –dijo cerrando los ojos

-Mmmm… -le quito la camisa y acarició su torso- no te gustaría tener un hijo con migo? –se observaron fijamente

-… -suspiró resignado- lenshis… -cruzo los brazos tras la nuca- dejemos pasar unas noches mas –levantó las caderas con agilidad logrando un gemidito por parte del chino- apenas estoy entrando en calor –sonrió de manera "super hiper sexy"- hablando de calor… -miró como de lo vidrios caían gotitas y se mezclaban con otras gotitas- el ambiente esta "algo" calido o son mis hormonas?

-…-sonrió levemente- son tus hormonas… que están calentando a las mías –acerco la boca hasta la del otro pero cuando estuvieron por juntarse el chino se separó y "ataco" aquellos rojizos pezones

Los suspiros del Usui no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos las "caricias".

Una de sus manos apretaba los glúteos del menor mientras la otra revolvía esos sedosos cabellos violetas, pero a medida que Len le mordía y apretaba los pezones, las cambiaba de posición.

-Oye! –le reprochó a su gatito cuando sin querer mordió mas de lo soportable-… creo que tus 5 minutos como seme se terminaron

-I-iie! –negó este, pero era tarde. Hábilmente horo-horo ya lo tenía dominado.

-A veces me sorprende lo que mi "hombría" puede hacer –sonaba triunfante, pero no le duro mucho, ya que pronto recibió un rodillazo en los "gemelos" por parte del neko

- ¬¬ a ver como te queda la hombría ahora niño hielo, de seguro esta por el suelo. Además… -cerró las piernas- si yo no quiero no puedes hacerlo

Horo-horo que aun tenía las manos sobre el "amigo" con dos goterones colgando de los ojos miró furioso a su desobediente minino

-Necesitas un escarmiento neko-chan y voy a procurar ser muy severo- lo abrazó y volteó quedando ahora horo arriba.

-V-vasta! –Intentó forcejear pero notó una conocida dureza presionando bajo esos pantalones de cuero- H-horo… -con las manos deslizo la bragueta sacando al exterior la palpitante y rojiza erección.

-Mira como me pones Tao… que descaro –su voz sonaba ronca y sensual- mmm… iiii! (N/A: XDD no piensen raro) –intentaba acomodarse pero el lugar era muy estrecho- al diablo, quítate tú los pantalones… por que no usas algo mas moderno? Esos modelos chinos me dan mucho trabajo! –se quejaba

-Es que eres muy baka… -rápidamente se los quitó junto con la remera- hoto… esto es muy incomodo, por que demonios no fuimos a los asientos de atrás?

-Soy muy poco convencional, ya lo sabes… y-y… -forcejeando con sus propia ropa- KUSO! ACASO ENGORDE EN ESTOS MINUTOS? –tironeando con fuerza.

-Espera! Los romperás… estas sudado, es todo –lentamente ayudó a bajarle los pantalones- solo tu te pones pantalones de ese tipo…

- ToT pensé que me vería bien

-Nunca lo negué… -se sonrojó

-Eres… -no terminó la frase ya que agarró ambas piernas del chino y las levantó para poder comenzar la penetración- AUCH! –Agachó la cabeza- me golpee contra el techo ToT

-… j-j-… jajajajajaja! –se tapó la boca luego de la gran carcajada- que baka eres hoto! Jajajaja –era imposible parar, se había tentado

-… -al escuchar la risa de su neko se sintió feliz, ya que era la primera vez que se reía de esa forma- oye len-chan

-jajaja… ja… s-si?

-Yo… -introdujo la puntita de su pene dentro de aquella estrecha entrada, escuchando un gemido al hacerlo- estoy… -introduciendo aun mas su pene- muy… -su voz se iba haciendo mas ronca- feliz… -penetró hasta adentro- len…

-Ahhh! Ah… mmm…. –cada vez se iba haciendo mas placentero- MmmmMm… -sonaba como un débil ronroneo- Ahhhh! Más… más ho-ro… -la mano derecha de éste lo masturbaba con rapidez, y en un espasmo su pierna se estiró dando de lleno en la bocina.

Sobresaltados por el ruido se detuvieron unos segundos.

-Neko-chan T-T cortaste mi inspiración

-gomen… -lo atrajo por el cuello- déjame enmendarlo –comenzaron a besarse y cuando horo menos se lo esperaba sintió los músculos de len tensarse y apretar su intimidad, esto se repitió varias veces hasta que unas desesperadas penetradas lo detuvieron- Ahhh!

-Ronronéame al oído gatito travieso!

-Mmmm…. Ahhh… h-ho… rooo! –gemía

-L-len... ah!

Solo duraron unas cuantas embestidas más, el primero en eyacular fue el chino, seguido del Usui.

Rápidamente se limpiaron y vistieron, su retraso a la fiesta de seguro era sospechoso.

-Mi minino hermoso –le dio un beso en la boca- prometo que la pasaras bien, solo olvídate de todo, shi?

-eso haré… acaso me tienes una sorpresa? O esa vestimenta era para esto?

-Mmm "la curiosidad mato al gato" –sonrió

-… como sea, apresúrate

-No soy tu lacayo señorito –dijo burlón

-Siempre tienes que ser tan baka? Arruinaste el momento, ahora vamos –ordenó cortante

-… lo shiento bebé –le acarició el cabello con dulzura- secate un poco, estas muy sudado

-Lo se… -abrió la ventanilla- cuando vayas por la carretera me secaré

-Oki! –arrancó el auto y partieron a donde los demás esperaban hace tiempo

-----------

-Len y hoto no llegan –decía yoh "pegado" al vidrio del salón

-Hace media hora que esperamos –susurraba Lyserg tirado sobre la barra de tragos

-Don Yoh… quiere que vaya a buscarlos? –preguntaba Ryu

De pronto escucharon unos cuantos bocinazos

-LLEGARON!

Apagaron todas las luces y esperaron impacientes la llegada de su amigo

Cuando entró por la puerta todos se tiraron sobre Len aplastándolo contra el suelo.

---Minutos después---

-Len vamos a emborracharnos! –gritaba Ryu

-Ven a sentarte aquí –le ofrecía Lyserg, que ya estaba ebrio

-NADA DE ESO! VEN A TOMAR UNOS TRAGOS! –chillaba Yoh de lejos

-De… acuerdo… -caminó directo a la barra y pidió el trago mas fuerte.

Unos cuantos vasos de wisky mas tarde…

-Dond—de… esta mi… HO-hor… horo-chan?-todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos- QuieRO! A mi… HORI-CHAN!

-Creo que ya esta ebrio –comentaba el peliverde

-Es lo más probable –respondía Ryu

-BAKAS! –gritó un sujeto en el escenario de la derecha dándoles la espalda- DEJEN EN PAZ A MI NEKO-CHAN!

Todos cayeron muy al estilo anime al ver quien era

-Este! Hip! (N/A: XD es hipo) es un… hip! nu-mer…ito! Hip! que hice… para mi-mi l-en-chan! HIIIP!

Comenzó a sonar una música de fondo. La canción "Pink" de Aerosmith para ser mas precisos.

Continuara

* * *

XDDD bien, este es el ante último cap, espero que les haya gustado, tiene un lemoncito que no es tan desarrollado por que me cortaron al inspiración T-T pero algo es algo --

Bien, les voy a dar tiempo para que consigan esa canción puesto que no tiene gracia leer el próximo cap sin escuchar XDDDDDDDD

Prometo que se reirán mucho XD (casi tanto como yo lo hice)

En el próximo prometo responder todos los reviews!

ESTOY FELIZZZZ POR QUE ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO 5! NUNCA HABIA LLEGADO A UN CAPITULO 5 EN MIS FICS! XDDDD

Así que festejemos…. Manden muchos reviews para que sea memorable (además esta larguito XD)

Recuerden que mientras más sean, mas rápido actualizo jeje

_**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


End file.
